


Duality

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A song about my character Henry Oddswell~ (also in his point of view)





	Duality

When I close my eyes  
The world falls apart  
And nothing is the same  
Then darkness surrounds  
And I can no longer awake

Why can it be like this?  
It shattered my life into pieces  
And threw it all away  
Why couldn't I just live a normal life?  
I knew I never known what "normal" meant  
From the start  
And then from there  
It all came crumbling down

It's not that easy  
When you have a duality  
Between two sides of you  
And I can never make it stop  
All these voices in my head  
That make me feel like they aren't mine  
I can never stop any of these dastardly feelings  
Will somebody help me at all?

I feel like I'm always paranoid  
Like it might just come  
And overtake me  
Then make me do horrible things  
That I couldn't even think  
Of being humanly moral at all  
So could someone help me at all?

(Spoken)  
Doctor?  
There's someone here to see you

Tell them I'll be there soon

But it's your boss

(Pause)

I'll be there right away

(Sang)  
It's not that easy  
When you have duality  
Between two sides of you  
And I can never make it stop  
All these voices in my head  
That make me feel like they aren't mine  
I can never stop all of these dastardly feelings  
Will somebody help me at all?

(Suddenly screams follow seconds later)

This feeling is so wrong  
Yet so corrupted  
What am I supposed to feel?  
The blood lust?  
The insanity?  
The pain?  
I'm not even completely sure what to do anymore  
It's all  
your  
fault  
anyway

(Spoken)

The Doctor will see you now...

**Author's Note:**

> @ the last line: owo


End file.
